


Key To Happiness

by Marvelgeek42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Gen, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, actually several
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: A lot of the things in his life were things he would never have expected, but honestly? This was so much better.





	

When Draco was born, there was a huge celebration in his honor.

A lot of the guests did not pay any attention to him.

“Thank Merlin it’s a boy,” Rabastan Lestrange commented.

“Hopefully you won’t make the same mistakes Aunt Walburga did with Sirius,” Bellatrix almost threatened.

He was too young to figure it out, but that was simply the introduction to the rest of his life.

* * *

When Draco was three—when he was a young boy, his father had told him many things.

A lot of them turned out to be lies.”   
“Muggles are beneath us,” he had said.

“When you grow up, you will be the saviour of our broken world,” he had claimed.

“Work your way up in life. Money is the surest key to happiness,” he had seriously thought. 

Looking back, that almost made Draco sick.

* * *

When Draco was six, he was not allowed to play with Ron Weasley.

A lot could be said about that.

It was the beginning of the end.

Truthfully, if he had ignored his father's orders just that one time, his entire life would have turned out differently.

He wasn't sure he wanted it to.

* * *

When Draco was eleven, he made a few colossal mistakes.

A lot of excuses could be made, but in the end, he had been largely responsible for his later suffering.

He had not known how to make better choices and had essentially pushed himself off the cliff.

* * *

When Draco was thirteen, he fell in love for the first time.

A lot of people made mean comments about that, because it was Blaise.

“It’s no wonder that the son of the Black Widow turned out weird, but the Heir of the House of Malfoy?” one would mutter.

“That’s just embarrassing!” another would give their—unwanted—opinion.

They didn’t even have the decency to do it behind his back.

* * *

When Draco was fourteen, broke up.

A lot of the other students in Slytherin made fun of him.

The other houses had never known.

Neither had his parents.

“Now, I know I can’t make you stay,” Draco began.

“Exactly. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be,” Blaise interrupted.

He just walked away.

_ Just where is your heart? _ Draco thought to himself.

* * *

When Draco was fifteen, he broke up with Theodore Nott.

A lot of the time they had spent together had been beautiful, but Draco know that Theo’s heart had moved on.

“Would you have the guts to say that you don’t love me anymore?”

“But I do,” Theodore argued.

Draco shook his head. “Not the way you did yesterday.”

* * *

When Draco was sixteen, Fenrir Greyback turned him into a werewolf.

A lot of the time following that, he spent in pain, be it physical or emotional.

From one day to another, he wasn’t worth anything anymore.

He was not okay.

He didn’t know what he was, but okay he was most certainly not.

* * *

When Draco was seventeen, he had his first proper conversation with Hermione Granger.

A lot had changed since they had last seen each other.

Both of them were so different.

She had come up to him and asked him if he was okay.

“I’m okay.”

He told that lie to everyone, but she did not believe him.

She was the first.

“Well, if you wanted honesty, that’s all you had to say.”

* * *

When Draco was eighteen, he got together with Hermione Granger.

A lot of his old friends had abandoned him, but that was fine.

He had new ones.

Where they better?

Maybe. Maybe not.

Potter and Hermione made sure he was always included.

Mrs. Weasley—he would never be able to call her Molly—had even knit him a jumper this Christmas.

His cousin, Teddy, had to be the sweetest young child currently on earth.

(One day, the kid changed his hair blond and babbled “Dwaco” and somehow Draco couldn’t remember ever beíng happier?)

* * *

When Draco was twenty, he said words he had never even dreamed of saying before.

A lot of the time, he still questioned if this had all been a dream.   
Harry—not Potter, Harry—had assured him it wasn’t.

The word he thought he would never speak.

“I love you, Hermione Granger. Will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes, I will.”

* * *

When Draco was twenty three, he was greeted by the sight of his immensely beautiful wife lying next to him whenever he woke up.

A lot of the things in his life were things he would never have expected, but honestly?   
This was so much better.

A part of him had always wanted to hope for something like this. 

(He had never dared to.)

* * *

When Draco was twenty seven, he was usually awoken by the sound of laughter as his two beautiful children—Rose and Scorpius—waking him up in a new fashion every day.

A lot of people might hate him, but those who were truly important did not.

And why would he ever want or need more?

He had love and love was the key to happiness.


End file.
